combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector 25
'''Sector 25 '''is the 25th map released in Combat Arms. It was introduced in the 7/28/10 Patch. Game Modes Sector 25 has currently six playable Game Modes: *Elimination *Elimination Pro *One Man Army *Capture the Flag *Last Man Standing *Seize and Secure Overview Sector 25 is a twisting and complex map. The area also has many different passageways and routes to navigate through the map, so new players may find the map to be a bit like a labyrinth. Sector 25 also shares similar qualities with both Overdose and Short Fuse, since they are all owned by NEMEXIS. Once one has explored the map a little, they will find Sector 25 to be very straightforward map. The map is symmetrical, each team has a spawn point on a small second floor and in between are 3 long direct passage ways to the other base. The outer passage ways have a small side door in the middle leading to the center passageway. Snipers and campers tend to guard their teams side of the side passages while head strong players rush the big center passageway. Rushers and flankers use the small connecting passages on the sides to flank and sneak pass the opposing team. Trivia *Sector 25 also happens to be the 25th map (which was planned). 24th map. *It is the first map to have a number included within its name. **It is also the second map NOT to have a compound/two-word name, after Vertigo. **It is also the first map to have its actual name as the codename of the Operation. *Sector 25 may be based on the famous Area 51. *It is the second map to contain automatic doors, the first being Death Room. *It is the second map to contain Safe Doors, though they currently have no use. It is also unknown if they are malfunctioning like the ones in Overdose. *Sector 25 is the first map to be located in Australia according to Nexon's website(?). If one manage to see the outside of the map, they can see a desert background. (The same as Sand Hog's). *Like Death Room and Dark Forest, this is a symmetrical map, meaning both sides are very similar. *This map apparently contains the prototype antidote to the Infection. It is unknown if the Infected have breached it yet. *There are several signs of the Infection within the complex: **One room has a broken automatic door entrance. If you look carefully inside, you can see bloodstains on the walls. Gas can also be seen spilling into the room from a vent from the roof. **There is another room with locked glass doors. If you look within the room, you can see another restraining chair, similar to the one in Overdose. Several minor bloodstains can also be spotted (though not a pool of blood). **Since Sector 25 is another branch of NEMEXIS's laboratories, the blood and other details may not necessarily be from another outbreak. The fact that NEMEXIS was "experimenting" on a prototypical vaccine here (most likely on live Infected subjects) backs that idea. *If a turret is placed between the main pathway between the two doors, the turret will pre-fire the doors even if the opponent has not opened or approached the doors yet. *The light switches in the spawn sites can be turned on and off, like in Overdose. *NEMEXIS is mistakenly spelled as "Nemesis" in the map description. Media sector251.jpg|Middle of Sector 25 sector252.jpg|Another Picture of the Middle of Sector 25 sector253.jpg|A Spawn sector254.jpg|Bravo Spawn sector255.jpg|Right or Left Hallway Category:Maps Category:NEMEXIS Category:2010